Photograph
by gaara.eat.world
Summary: she had everything she ever wanted. until... sasuhina, gaahina


Hello. This is my first shot at fanfiction. Hehe, well something you might wanna know is that its au, and they live in a city (Konoha), and Sasuke's family didn't die. Without further ado…enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto

* * *

**Photograph **

By: gaara.eat.world.

_Prologue_

The shy indigo-haired girl sat sullenly on the swing. It was another one of those stupid parties her family hosted, and once again Hinata was bored. She was wearing one of those things her maid called a _dress_. It was white and the inside had weird scratchy stuff that made her legs itch. Overall it made her look like a puffy marshmallow. The blasé heiress scuffled her feet in the sand, not noticing her dad and a group of others approaching her.

"Hinata," the father said, earning a glance from the girl, "This is Mr. Fugaku Uchiha, head director and owner of the Uchiha Hotel Resorts." The tall man standing next to her father gave Hinata a smile, saying "How do you do."

The father continued on introducing Mr. Uchiha's wife, Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha, and their two sons, Itachi and Sasuke. One of the sons was tall with a small ponytail holding back his dark black hair. He had cold black eyes and seemed to be a good six years older than her. The other was probably Hinata's age. He too had the same jet-black hair as his brother except his seems to be a bit messy. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, mumbling under his breath.

"Itachi is the heir of the Uchiha Hotels, as you are the heiress for ours." Her father continued. Hinata stiffly shook hands with the heir and sat back on her swing. "Now, we must go discuss some important matters for the future." Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, along with Mr. Hyuuga, went inside the house. Itachi scoffed and walked away to a nearby tree, and Sasuke just stood there, a little dumbstruck. Hinata just swung on the swing.

Sasuke quietly walked next to the swing pole, and coughed, letting Hinata know his presence. She reluctantly came to a stop and stared at him.

"Uh, hi." He finally said awkwardly, "I'm Sasuke."

"Hinata." She replied shyly. There was a long pause of silence, and the two just stared at each other, until Sasuke looked away blushing, "Uh…so. Do you wanna play?"

The heiress smiled and nodded. That was the first time she met him. That was 12 years ago…

Hinata happily hopped along the streets, and into the gate of her house. Today was the happiest day for her. She smiled at the thought of what happened.

_The heiress ran out of the house and climbed into the passenger seat of the black Porsche 987. She leaned in and gave a quick peck on the cheek of the driver._

"_Sorry for being so late." Hinata said with a sheepish grin. Sasuke just smirked and drove along to their destination. He parked in front of the community park._

"_You call me saying it's urgent that you take me somewhere, and all you can think of was the park?" Hinata said, jokingly._

"_C'mon," he replied, getting out of the car and opening it for Hinata. With a smile, she got out of the car and Sasuke took out a picnic basket from the trunk._

"_I made lunch for us." Sasuke said with a grin._

_Hinata linked her arms around Sasuke and they walked to a nice shady area at the park. They picked an area near the pond and a couple of duckies. Sasuke laid down the blanket and they sat down, Hinata opening the basket and taking out the little finger sandwiches Sasuke made._

_Hinata laughed, "How cute. But are you sure I won't get poisoned?"_

"_No." Sasuke said, grabbing the sandwich from Hinata's hand and stuffing it in his mouth, "itps perpecply pine." Sasuke started coughing. Hinata giggled, as she poured orange juice from the thermos and handed it to Sasuke to drink, "Are you sure?"_

_After recovering from the sandwich, Sasuke replied, "Yes. Perfectly fine." Hinata just smiled. Ever since they first met that one time at the party, they've been friends. Through all the hardships they went through, they were always there for each other. A couple years ago, they started dating, and it made Hinata happier than chocolate chip cookies, even more happier for her dad who always seemed to encourage their dates._

_While they sat, eating the sandwiches, a white duck came up to them and quacked. Hinata giggled and threw a piece of sandwich bread at it. The duck ate it up hungrily and quacked for more. Sasuke got annoyed and threw a rock at it, making the duck mad. The white duck waddled up to Sasuke and started pecking him. Hinata laughed and decided to be a nice girlfriend and help him out. She threw a whole sandwich next to the duck. He (or she) quacked, grabbed the big chunk of sandwich, and waddled back to the pond._

"_-Grunt- thanks." Sasuke said, "I'm gonna go get something from the trunk. I'll be right back."_

_Hinata looked at him curiously. "Why are you going there?"_

_Sasuke stood up and started running to the car, "Be right back!"_

_She pouted, and just waited. And waited, and waited. After what seemed forever, Hinata couldn't stand waiting. She walked over to the Porsche and saw no one there. She went to the trunk and saw a sign that said "open"_

_Curious, Hinata opened the trunk and out came balloons and a big sign that said "Hinata, will you marry me?" She brought her hands to her mouth and gasped. Hinata then felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Sasuke was on his knee and held a big bouquet of red roses. _

"_S-sasuke." Hinata chirped._

_Sasuke smiled. "Is that a yes?"_

_Hinata started crying, and hugged him. "Yes."_

She looked at the diamond ring on her ring finger. It seemed as if her life was perfect. No, her life _is_ perfect. How can anything else go wrong?

* * *

How was it? I'm not sure if it's good enough and stuff and if I should continue…but anyway, please review :D 


End file.
